Boruto y su inocente broma
by kevintulcanaza15
Summary: Que pasara cuando Boruto trate de hacerle una inocente broma a su amiga Sarada y accidentalmente termine tocandole uno de sus pechos. Pasen y lean, dejen sus reviews


Soy nuevo en esto de Escribir asi que dejen sus reviews.Y ayudenme a mejorar.

Este solo es un one-shot aunque quedo muy largo.

Denlen un corazon y sigan a esta historia, para poder hacer un fanfic completo de Borusara.

《_》

Mitsuki iba caminando tranquilo por las calles de konoha venia de casa de Boruto cuando de repente escucho un grito que le parecio muy familiar.

-¡SHANNARO!...DONDE ESTAS, NO TE ESCONDAS BORUTO-gritaba una niña con el simbolo del clan uchiha que saltaba por los techos.

Mitsuki se quedo confundido y de repente escucho un sonido proveniente de una alcantarilla.

-psss...ya se fue-dijo Boruto que estaba metido ahi.

-¿Boruto?.. ¿que haces ahi?-pregunto extrañado al ver un boruto con la cara golpeada.

-¡todo es tu culpa Mitsuki!-le acuso con la mirada amenazante.

-¿eh? mi culpa y ahora que hice-pregunto muy tranquilamente

-¿no lo recuerdas?-

-em...no

-seras desgraciado...te lo contare, pero baja la voz o podria escucharnos.Todo comenzo por la mañana ...

《 **Flashback** 》

_

Era un dia soleado y Boruto estaba comiendo hamburgesas con su amigo Shikadai.

-Shikadai ¿has tenido alguna mision divertida ultimamente?-pregunto Boruto

-ufff...pues no, creo que no, la ultima fue sobre encontrar a un gato perdido-contesto Shikadai con la pereza de siempre.

-Que extraño la mia tambien fue la de encontrar un gato...¿como que se pierden mucho no?-comento pensativo

-si asi es, todo ha sido un fastidio por aqui...

-¡Es verdad! nunca pasa nada divertido dattebasa-

-¿sabes que si es divertido?-dijo shikadai arqueando una ceja

-¿que?-pregunto ingenuamente

Entonces shikadai acerco su dedo al pecho de boruto y le dijo.

-tienes sucio aqui-

-¿um?-

Boruto instintivamente bajo la mirada pero imediatamente el dedo de shikadai subio golpeandolo en toda la cara quedando en ridiculo.

-¡que demonios te pasa!, dattebasa-dijo boruto molesto

Shikadai solo echo a reir a carcajadas pues boruto habia caido en su broma.

-¿asi?...¿crees que es gracioso no?... ¡mira tienes sucio ahi!-dijo Boruto poniendo su dedo en el pecho de Shikadai pero este puso cara de incredulo y le dijo.

-torpe, asi no es como funciona-le dijo quitando la dedo boruto.

-¿entonces como?-pregunto boruto

-debes hacercelo a alguien mas-dijo Shikadai con un ademan de manos

-¿alguien mas?...

-asi es, a mi me lo hizo chouchou

-¿entonces a quien deberia hacercelo?

-que tal mitsuki...el es igual de ingenuo que tu

-si eso puede funcionar...espera que-dijo arqueando una ceja

-anda, ve y hazlo

-¡esta bien!, buscare a mitsuki-dijo boruto saliendo del restaurante a toda prisa.

-¡Oye espera y la cuenta quien la paga!-grito shikadai, pero era demasiado tarde Boruto ya estaba muy lejos.

Boruto salio con toda la energia del mundo en busca de mitsuki pero despues de correr un rato se detuvo.

-es verdad...¿como encuentro a mitsuki?-dijo boruto poniendo una mano es su barbilla.

-no tengo idea de donde vive, soy un tonto-dijo en tono triste y con la cabeza agachada.

-¡espera! aun hay oportunidad-dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-si encuentro a alguien mas tambien podre hacerle la broma

Fue asi como boruto iba por las calles en busca de alguno de sus amigos pero no encontro a nadie hasta que diviso a inojin que traia unos pergaminos, entonces se le acerco.

-hola que haces inojin-dijo boruto con una sonrisa malvada.

-um...compro pergaminos para mis dibujos-dijo extrañado por la actitud del chico.

-asi, pues...me acerque para decirte algo

-¿que sucede?

-tienes algo ahi-dijo Boruto poniendo sus dedo en el pecho de inojin.

-¿asi?...igual que tu ahi-le dijo inojin poniendo su dedo en el pecho de boruto

-¿eh?...-Boruto agacho su mirada y fue recibido por el mismo golpe de antes.

-jajaja...ingenuo

-¿pero como sabias lo de la broma? dattebasa-dijo boruto molesto

-idiota, yo se la hice a chouchou

-no puede ser...significa que tu se la hiciste a ella, ella se lo hizo a shikadai y shikadai me lo hizo a mi...soy solo uno mas en la cadena dattebasa-

-asi es...mejor busca a otro tengo prisa-dijo inojin alejandose de boruto

-mmm...¿y ahora a quien se la hago?-penso boruto

Entonces decidio seguir buscando una victima y fue cuando se topo con Denki quien traia un libro.

-hola denki-dijo muy emocionado

-hola Boruto-

-¿que haces?-dijo ansioso por las ganas de hacerle la broma.

-fui a buscar un libro de artes ninja- dijo Denki enseñando el libro que traia en la mano.

-si si, muy interesante-dijo apresurado

-¿y tu que haces?-pregunto extrañado

-pues pasaba por aqui y vi que tenias una mancha ahi-dijo con una gran sonrisa poniendo su dedo en pecho de Denki.

-¿igual que esa?-dijo tranquilamente poniendole un dedo en el pecho.

-¿donde?-dijo el ingenuo bajando la mirada para ser golpeado por el dedo de Denki.

-¡DATTEBASA!, COMO ES POSIBLE...-dijo boruto irritado.

-jajaja...pues yo fui quien se la hizo a inojin -dijo orgulloso mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-¡tiene que ser una broma!-

-si, lo siento Boruto, pero debo irme-dijo Denki para luego retirarse.

-no puede ser volvi a caer en la misma trampa-penso mientras choco sus puños

-¡pero no me dare por vencido! dattebasa

Boruto siguio su camino en busca de alguien mas y se encontro con Metal lee se le acerco trató de hacerle lo mismo pero tampoco le funciono, le sucedio lo mismo de rato y metal le dijo que el se lo habia echo a Denki.

Asi Boruto siguio sin darse por vencido en busca de los demas pero siempre le sucedia lo mismo: Iwabe se lo habia hecho a Denki,Sumire a Iwabe y a Sumire se lo habia hecho Himawari.

Entonces Boruto termino con una cara roja por el enojo de que ya la habian trolleado varias veces y despues de que hasta Sumire le hiciera la broma decidio ir en busca de Himawari para preguntarle quien se lo hizo y fue asi como llego a su casa.

-¡Himawari!...¿donde estas?-dijo Boruto al entrar en su casa.

Himawari que estaba tranquila en su cuarto jugando con Mitsuki y sus peluches bajo en busca de su hermano en cuanto escucho sus gritos.

-eh...¿hermanito? que te sucede-dijo la tierna e inocente niña.

-¿dime quien fue?...-pregunto boruto clavandole la mirada

-¿quien fue que?-pregunto la niña confundida.

-¿me refiero a la broma... quien te la hizo?-

-um...¿broma?...-dijo la dulce niña para luego acercarse a su hermano y ponerle un dedo en su pecho.

-¿eh?...-Boruto confundido bajo la mirada y nuevamente fue sorprendido por la misma broma.

-jajajjajajaja...hermanito eres un tonto-dijo himawari mientras reia a carcajadas

Boruto fruncio sus ceño realmente ya estaba a su limite, pensar que hasta su hermanita seria mas astuta que el.

-te referias a esa jajaja-le pregunto himawari.

-porque tanto escandalo...-dijo Mitsuki muy tranquilamente que bajaba por las escaleras.

-¿eh?...Mitsuki que demonios haces aqui-cuestiono Boruto sorprendido.

-Pues decidi pasar a saludarte y como no estabas iba a irme, pero Himawari me invito a cenar-contesto con una sonrisa.

-bueno, eso ya no me importa Dattebasa-dijo Boruto volteando a ver a Himawari.

-¿que sucede hermanito?-

-Aun no me has dicho quien te hizo la broma-dijo clavadole la mirada

-mmm...pues fue Mitsuki quien me la enseño, ¿verdad que es divertido?-dijo Himawari sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿divertido?...¡para nada Dattebasa!-dijo boruto golpeando la pared

-¿que te sucede boruto?-pregunto Mitsuki

-Mitsuki dime quien te hizo la broma-

-te refieres a esta-dijo Mitsuki acercandose a Boruto y poniendole su dedo.

Pero Boruto irritado por esa accion aparto el brazo de Mitsuki .

-¡No volvere a caer!, dime quien fue Dattebasa-

-jeje tranquilo solo es una broma

-¡dime quien fue de una maldita vez!

-esta bien...no me la hizo nadie, lo lei en un libro de como ser mas divertido-dijo Mitsuki con su cara inexpresiva

A boruto comenzo a rodearlo una aura oscura y tronando sus dedos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Mitsuki.

-Asi que fuiste tu...la causa de todo mi sufrimiento...¡pagaras por eso!

Entonces Boruto se lanzo contra Mistuki tirandolo al piso, colocandose sobre el y forcejeando parar tratar de meterle los dedos en los ojos, mientras que Mitsuki sostenia los brazos de Boruto tratando de alejarlo.

-¡Me la pagaras maldito, sabes cuantas veces cai en la misma broma!-gritaba Boruto por el enojo.

-Pero boruto...solo hazlo con alguien mas...ese era el chiste del juego-decia Mitsuki esforzandose por que los dedos de Boruto no entraran es sus ojos.

-¡Dattebasa! lo intente con todos pero ya conocen la broma-exclamo Boruto mientras forcejeaba con Mitsuki

-¡Debe haber alguien!

-¡no! ,no hay nadie

-¿que tal Sumire?

-¡ya esta!

-¿Iwabe?

-¡tambien!

-¿Denki?

-¡ya esta!

-¿Metal?

-¡tambien!, igual que inojin shikadai y chouchou...ya no queda nadie-

-¿y que hay de Sarada?-dijo Mitsuki con los dedos de Boruto ya muy cerca de sus ojos.

-¿Sarada?-expreso Boruto pensativo mientras dejaba de forcejea con Mitsuki.

-¡asi es!...nadie se lo ha hecho...¡ve con ella!-comento Mitsuki tratando de convencerlo.

-¡Es verdad aun queda ella!-dijo Alegre mientras se levantaba y el brillo volvia a sus ojos.

De pronto Boruto comenzo a tener una risa malvada muahahahaha. Mitsuki y Himawari lo vieron extrañados e incomodamente tambien se comenzaron a reir "ajaja ahahaha AJAJAJA AHAHAHA"

-¡Dejen de finjir! Dattebasa-reprocho Boruto.

-Lo sentimos -comentaron los dos al unisono.

-¡Es hora de cobrar mi venganza! jijiji-dijo boruto mientras salia de su casa dirigiendose directamente a la de Sarada.

-¿Crees que este bien?-pregunto Himawari.

-No lo se, ¡la venganza lo ha cegado!

-...¿Donde escuchaste eso?

-Lo vi en una pelicula

-...mmm...seguimos jugando a la mama y el papa.

-claro, adoro ese juego-contesto Mitsuki mientras la acompañaba de nuevo a su habitacion.

Boruto por otra parte habia llegado a la casa de Sarada y decidio tocar la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-se escucho con la voz de Sarada

El chico estaba muy ansioso ya no aguantaba la espera, hasta que por fin Sarada le abrio la puerta.

-¿em? Boruto que sucede

-¡hola Sarada como estas!-dijo desesperado

-um...¿bien creo?, ¿que se te ofrece?-pregunto Sarada extrañada.

-pues pasaba por aqui para decirte que tienes algo ahi-dijo Boruto mientras acerco su dedo hacia Sarada pero esta vez su dedo se desvio accidentalmente mas abajo y a la derecha provocando que le tocara uno de sus pechos.

Sarada era casi igual de plana que su madre aunque sus pechos eran pequeños si se sentian muy suavecitos.

Y aunque boruto sintio como su dedo estaba tocando algo muy suave aun asi no le dio mucha importancia.

-eh...-fue lo unico que se le escucho a Sarada, esta bajo su mirada y vio como el dedo Boruto estaba tocando uno de sus pechos.

Cuando Sarada agacho la mirada Boruto no se lo podia creer, alguien que no era el por fin alguien habia caido en esa broma e inmediantamente subio su dedo golpeando la cara de Sarada.

Ella se quedo en shock y cuando Boruto estaba a punto de echarse a reir Sarada reacciono.

-¡¡¡SHANNAROO!!!-grito mientras le impacto un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a volar.

-¡porque a mi!...-gritaba Boruto mientras volaba por los aires.

-¡MALDITO NO TE ESCAPARAS TE HARE AÑICOS -grito Sarada mientras comenzo a seguir a Boruto para golpearlo.

《 **Fin del flashback** 》

_

-y fue asi como termine aqui todo por tu maldita culpa dattebayo-dijo Boruto muy agotado.

-oh... ya veo, que te diviertas-dijo con una sonrisa para luego marcharse.

-¡espera!... al menos traeme algo de comer que no he salido de aqui...

-¡¡¡SHANNARO TE ENCONTRE Y VAS A SUFRIR BORUTO!!!

-AHHHH...

《 **FIN** 》

 **Nota:** Recien comenze en esto de escribir fanfics asi que dejen sus reviews y visiten mi historia de

 **Academia Supernatural** en Wattpad. Pronto la retomare.

Es todo amigos :)


End file.
